In a computer networked environment such as the internet, data from a server can be delivered to a client device responsive to a request for content. The client device receives the data from the server. The data can include instructions for rendering content corresponding to the data for display at the client device. Content publishers can dictate the instructions corresponding to presentation parameters of a content item (e.g., a native content item).